<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cold as ice(or cool. after all, she's caitlin) by cosmicidiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707002">cold as ice(or cool. after all, she's caitlin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicidiot/pseuds/cosmicidiot'>cosmicidiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caitlin is Gay, Other, like very gay, obviously iris and barry are endgame, she's not always out, sometimes she's drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicidiot/pseuds/cosmicidiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots focused on Caitlin, same rules as my supercorp one-shots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West, Felicity Smoak/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. maybe not, Cait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_danvers/gifts">Kara_danvers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mentions of dr*gs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caitlin bopped Barry on the nose, giggling wildly. He knew Caitlin didn't let her guard down often, but drunk Caitlin had no limits. The bartender gave Caitlin a glare, because she was now babbling nonstop about Pitch Perfect. Barry knew Caitlin had ADHD and hyperfixations, but this was a new one. He listened until he found out Caitlin was drinking as he stole glances at a woman across the bar.</p><p>                   "Maybe I should date her!" Caitlin exclaimed. "I don't know... Maybe not, Cait. It is a girl." Barry said. Caitlin made a noise of indignation. "I'm just too gay, Barry. Ooh! Candy!" Caitlin exclaimed. He stood there for a moment, stunned. He hadn't expected Caitlin to come out, much less that she was a lesbian. He turned around just in time to stop her from blowing hundreds of dollars on cocaine (apparently, to her, "nose candy" sounds a lot like candy)</p><p>                  As they walked out, someone came up to them. "Caitlin! I haven't seen you in forever!" a woman said. "Amelia!" Caitlin cheered, kissing her. "Ahh, be careful, Mr. Bitchface may get jealous..." Amelia taunted. Caitlin giggled like a maniac. "Ohhh... I missed you so much, Caity." Amelia cooed. </p><p>                  "I thought you moved?" Caitlin asked, pouting. "I'm back! Maybe we could get coffee tomorrow?" Amelia asked. Caitlin nodded wildly. Amelia laughed and walked away. "Come on, Cait. I need to get you home." Barry said.</p><p>                   As soon as they got to Caitlin's porch, she threw up over the railing. Caitlin got motion sick, and coupling with being super drunk, there was no way she didn't feel sick. "Barry..." Caitlin groaned, leaning into his side. He sighed, carrying her up to her bedroom. She was a lightweight, in more ways than one.</p><p>                  She made a futile effort to stuff herself into her pajama bottoms before flopping onto the bed. "Will you help me?" Caitlin asked. Barry nodded and supersped around her, putting pajamas on. He grabbed her trash can and held it in front of her, just as she leant over and threw up violently. "That is going to hit you so hard tomorrow..." Barry groaned.</p><p>                  Caitlin laid down in bed. "Will you stay with me?" she asked, looking a little like she was going to cry. Barry nodded and laid down beside her, listening as her breathing slowed until it was even and he set painkillers on her table, running home</p><p> </p><p>The next day lol</p><p> </p><p>                 Caitlin walked in, sunglasses on. "Caitlin!" Cisco said. Caitlin held her head and groaned. Cisco grimaced and closed his mouth. He had dealt with one too many furious hangovers, and he knew Caitlin was a serious lightweight. He watched as she slowly sat down, smiling as she looked up.</p><p>                 "Good morning sunshine! We've gotten a handle on..." Cisco trailed off as Caitlin's face contorted in pain. "Not right now please..." she rasped. He nodded and walked out to go check on his lunch. Barry walked up to her. "I won't tell anyone if you're not ready to come out." Barry said. Caitlin nodded and started working, holding her head in pain from the keyboard clacks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's not you, It's Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were all fine until the EMP.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one went absolutely nowhere but it's got cute killersnow moments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caitlin sat at her desk, knees pulled up to her chest. She was the only one still at STAR Labs, and in the middle of an awful sugar crash. She was battling off an intense anxiety and a headache. She didn't know what time it was until Cisco walked in and  began booting up his computer. "Oh hi, what time is it?" Caitlin asked. Cisco gave her a weird look. 9:00 am, why?" he asked. "I just- never mind." Caitlin said. Cisco frowned.</p><p>                Suddenly, Caitlin's hair turned white. "Aww, what the hell? I'm so tired." Killer Frost yawned. She sat down at Caitlin's light-up keyboard (Frost had insisted on this. She said if she was going to listen to Caitlin type, it should at least be slightly entertaining.) and began typing away. "Are you writing Minecraft fanfiction on Caitlin's computer? I'm nowhere near brave enough to try that." Cisco complimented. Caitlin let out a small groan, causing Frost to laugh. </p><p>                Barry and Nora sped in with Iris, who rolled her eyes. "My daughter and husband are speedsters, what a life." Iris joked. Frost smiled. Caitlin and Frost yelled as an incredible screeching filled their ears. Suddenly, Kara breached through with a raven-haired woman they had never seen before, and Felicity appeared too. </p><p>                "Hi! Who is this?" Iris asked. "This is Lena, obviously you know Felicity." Kara introduced. Frost waved. Caitlin began demanding to front, because she wanted to meet Lena. Lena gasped as Frost's hair quickly turned to Caitlin's ginger hair. "Hey, Caitlin." Kara waved. Caitlin waved back. "What just happened? You dragged me out of my apartment into a portal. When I said I was fine with having Supergirl as a best friend, this is NOT what I meant, Kara!" Lena yelled.</p><p>               "So, I have metahuman abilities, but they don't manifest like normal. Instead, it manifests as a case of DID." Caitlin explained. Lena nodded, but you could tell she didn't get it. "Uh, hi, still here. So, I was definitely NOT running bathwater when Kara dragged me out of my apartment.," Felicity said.</p><p>               Caitlin shook her head before clutching it in pain as the neural stimulator she wore to communicate with Frost began searing. Felicity fell flat on her back too. "What is going on?" Iris asked, running to Felicity as Kara ran to Caitlin. "EMP. I have a mechanical spinal implant from the attack by H.I.V.E that made me paraplegic, we found out it could be disabled via EMP on Lian Yu." Felicity explained.</p><p>              "We need to get this thing off of her!" Kara yelled, where Caitlin was crying in pain. "We can't! She'll have, at best, a freakout, at worst, a severe panic attack if we cut off her communication with Frost." Iris said. Kara looked at her. "We need it off! It's burning her!" Kara yelled. Cisco ran over and pried it off, relieving Caitlin of all her pain except for the possible panic attack he knew was coming due to not being able to communicate with Frost.</p><p>              When Felicity stood up, Cisco quickly put the neural stimulator on Caitlin's forehead and Frost began calming her down. Kara breathed a sigh of relief and Lena stood by in confusion. "An EMP would disable Felicity's implant, making he paraplegic, and the neural stimulator we use for Caitlin to talk to Frost gets hot when it can't shut down." Cisco explained. "Okay, but who is Frost?" Lena asked tentatively. "My metahuman ability." Caitlin said quietly.</p><p>              "I can't front." Frost said, in a panicked voice. "What do you mean?" Caitlin asked. "I'm stuck!" she yelled. Caitlin gasped, grabbing everyone's attention. "How can you be stuck? We're sharing a body!" Caitlin said nervously. "I just can't! It's not working!" Frost yelled. Caitlin looked around desperately, but nobody knew what to do.</p><p>             Caitlin quickly left for her lab so she could maybe find a cure for whatever was happening inside her head. Felicity looked walked into Caitlin's lab cautiously, looking around. The chaos was a lot considering that Felicity knew of Caitlin's organized nature. There were post it notes, everywhere. </p><p>             "Thanks for the jacket. I got a little blood on it, but don't worry, it's not ours. -KF" one read. "I fought a Dominator today, we have a pretty bad headache. -CS" another read. Felicity realized this was how they had communicated before the neural stimulator. Caitlin was sitting in the middle of them, crying, as Killer Frost comforted her.</p><p>             "We can figure this out! Just no Dominators in the meantime." Frost joked. Caitlin let out a small, watery laugh. "Thank you." Caitlin sniffled. She stood up and moved the post-its into one pile. She stood for a moment before her hair turned white and she gasped as her arm moved of its own accord. "We did it!" Caitlin cheered, before Frost took over completely.</p><p>            "Whatcha starin' at, blondie?" Frost asked Felicity. She jumped and left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>